Thief
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jeremy and Molly ran into a thief when they where home alone. What will the siblings do, and will the thief excape? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's No Good Nick in anyway. This is requested.

* * *

Molly and Jeremy was hiding mom's gift in one place their mom will never look. The basement. While down there they where shocked to see someone in black clothing in there and was steeling. Jeremy being the brave one quickly grabbed hold of the thief that turns out to be Nick. The two where shocked and so was Nick to be caught Molly soon grabbed her phone.

"Wait Don't call the police."

Molly and Jeremy looked at each other and smiled. Nick found herself with her cloths being ripped and taken off until she was naked and her hands tied to a beam and mouth gaged. Nick was shocked this was happening to her.

"You know Jeremy you can hide stuff in a pussy so let me check."

Molly was soon on her knees and without any lube slid her hand inside Nick's pussy. Nick moaned in pulsar. Soon spite being gay Jeremy sucked on Nick's C cup breasts as Molly contues to fist her. After a few more thrusts Nick squirted onto the cement floor and Molly's arm. Molly and Jeremy just smiled at one another as Nick continues to squirt onto the floor and Molly's arm.

"Maybe you will have better luck with your longer arms Jeremey."

"Yeah I think I would."

Now Jeremey was fisting Nick and right away began to moan and squirt. Jeremy went in deeper into Nick's pussy that Molly wasn't able to. As her brother was fisting the young thief, Molly was getting undressed. Once she was naked Molly started to suck on Nick's breasts. Nick ended squirting three more times before Jeremey pulls his hand and arm out of Nick's pussy.

"You know Molly guys hide drugs in their ass maybe we should check there."

"That's right care to take the honors brother?"

"With plusear."

Jeremy went behind Nick and with the only lube being Nick's pussy juices he slowly slid his hand into Nick's ass. Nick again sexually moaned and she even squirted without her pussy being touched. Molly smiled and she was soon on her knees and started to eat out Nick. Nick wanted her hands to be free so she could push Molly's head more into her pussy.

Nick also wanted the gag out of her mouth so she could of told the brother and sister team to fist fuck her faster, harder and even deeper. After a few more thrusts Jeremy pulled out his and arm out of Nick's ass. Her hole just kept winking at him just begging for his dick. Jeremey did not know why he licked his lips on seeing that sight. His dick for some strange reason was becoming hard.

After a few more bobs of Molly's tong Nick squirted again. Molly just licked her lips she soon seen Jeremy was hard and had an idea. She wondered if her brother would play along. There was only one way to find out. Luckily Jeremy was close enough so she did not have to move.

"Oh Nick I bet you want this big dick in your mouth as I continue to eat you out or even dare I say rim you."

Molly was rubbing her brother's dick while she said this. This caught Jeremy off guard and Molly was not even done yet. His sister soon unbutton his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers showing off his seven inch dick. Molly just licked her lips and quickly slid it in her mouth. Both Jeremy and Nick was surprised at this.

As Molly sucked away Jeremey can't believe two things. One his sister was sucking him and two she was way better then his boyfriend Eric and he was by far the best at sucking dick when Jeremy went to that gay orgy where seven other guys sucked him off. Molly was soon taking all of Jeremey's dick into her mouth. Nick was getting wet just by watching the insets taking place.

Nick so badly wanted to play with her pussy as she watched the action in front of her. She was mad at Molly as she was able to play with her pussy as she just kept sucking away on her brother. Molly soon pulled his dick out of her mouth and laid on her back spreading her legs. Jeremey did not know what to do. If he did what he thinks Molly wanted it be the first time his dick went into a pussy.

"Come on brother lets give Nick more of a show before you fuck her ass. Something I'm sure you know how to do. As the only pussy you are aloud to fuck is mine."

"I had never fucked Nick's ass."

"I meant your boyfriend's. Besides a pussy is kinda like an ass that's just in the front. Just pretend I am him and just go at it. Unless you are a bottom."

"I'm actually more of a top then he is but we do take turns being bottom. Wait why am I telling you all of this."

"I don't know just fuck your little sis ok. Lets see if a gay boy can make me squirt."

Not wanting to back down from a challenge soon slid his dick into Molly's pussy. After a few thrusts Molly started to moan. Jeremey was thinking he was in fact fucking Eric. That being said he really started to fuck Molly as she kept moaning away. She could not believe of all the boys she had sex with her gay brother was the best she had ever had.

It did not take long for Molly to squirt. In fact she squirted seven times before Jeremey had to pull out as he was too close to the edge. Once he did his cum shot all over Molly's body. Jamey soon sat down to take a breather. It was the best fuck he had and it was with a girl that was also his sister. Molly had an idea as she looked at her brother.

She untied Nick and dragged her to Jeremy. Molly soon removes the gag out of Nick's mouth and pushes Nick onto her knees in front of Jeremy's dick. Without Molly telling her what to do she slid the spent dick into her mouth and started to suck. Jeremey started to moan again as his dick was being sucked a second time by a girl.

Nick was also good at it. Nick was use to sucking dick. Mostly from sucking her so called brothers before coming living with this family. Molly stood next to Jeremy and took Nick's head off of Jeremy's head and made Nick eat her out. Molly quickly moaned as Nick worked her pussy. Soon Molly went in her knees and this made Nick to be on all fours.

Molly just looked at Jeremy and he knew what to do. Nick started to moan as she felt Jeremy's dick slide into her ass. Jeremy again pretended he was fucking Eric. He pounded away like no tomorrow. As he fucked Nick, Molly stooped Nick from eating her our and went on her back. Molly pulled Nick down which caused Near my also to get lower on the ground.

As Jeremy trusted away it caused the girls pussies to rub agents each other. The basement was really filling up with the smells and sounds of teenage sex. Molly and Nick soon end up squirting onto each other. The two girls end up making out as their pussies rubbed agents each other do to Jeremy fucking Nick's ass. The girls squirted nine more times before Jeremy shot his load deep inside of Nick.

Jeremy forgot to pull out as he was use to coming into an ass. However it seamed Nick did not mind one bit. The brother and sister thought they got rid of the evidence of sex in the basement but that did not mean Nick did not end up being pregnant.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
